Almost Here
by AtlantisLove
Summary: being apaart for so long..what will happen to chihiro's and haku's friendship? will it last till each others dying day? A oneshot songfic of love! ...R&R!


**AtlantisLove: I'm back with a songfic! I watched Spirited Away just last night as London somehow does not have an anime channel, and it inspired me, along with this song- "Almost Here" by Brian McFadden feat. Delta Goodrem. So have a read! R&R yeah?**

**p.s. this is my first ever time writing a songfic, so please don't flame me. GOOD advice would be much appreciated. **

**-Thanks-**

**OH-the song is in Italic font.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from "Spirited Away". Only my oc. -**

**- - - - -**

**Chihiro returned to the city, Tokyo, after the strange adventure to the 'Spirit World'. She had not thought about that world since. Not until,**

"_Did I hear you right_

'_cause I thought you said_

_Let's think it over….."_

'**Almost Here' was playing on 'Nippon' radio. It touched a part in Chihiro's heart, where her thoughts of the 'Spirit World' had suddenly flashed through her fragile mind.**

_You have been my life_

_And I never planned _

_Growing old without you_

**Chihiro's door swung wide open. Standing there was her boyfriend, Hama. His dark green hair was as similar as Haku's, till the very end.**

**She had to go. She HAD TO!**

_Shadows bleeding through the light_

_Where a love once shined so bright_

_Came without a reason_

**She burst through into the bright sunshine, thinking of no one else but him. Haku.**

"**Chihiro! Where are you going?!?" screamed Hama, who was slightly anxious, as he knew of Chihiro's past adventure. He knew of, Haku. **

**---Her heart still belongs to him?....This could NOT be!---**

_Don't let go on us tonight_

_Love's not always black and white_

_Haven't I always loved you?_

"**I have to go!" Chihiro screamed back, whilst making her way through the crowded street outside her house. She hurried through the forest, and then stood erect at the entrance to the 'Spirit World'. The long hollow tunnel. **

**---My decision. Should I do this?---**

_But when I need you_

_You're almost here_

_And I know that's_

_Not enough_

"**I need to see him" she murmured, with a tone of desperation.**

_But when I'm with you_

_I'm close to tears_

'_cause you're only almost here_

**She made a decision that might change her life for ever. She might not be able to return once more. She was sure of it.**

_I would change the world_

_If I had a chance_

_Oh won't you let me_

**Chihiro walked through the ancient town, still mystified by it's stillness and solemnest. Careful not to be seen by Yo-baba, she snuck into the bushes that were currently blossoming with wonderful flowers. It was here that she had once again laid her eyes onto a figure, sitting by the small lake.**

"**Haku!" she ran and flung her arms around him.**

_Treat me like a child_

_Throw your arms around me_

_Please protect me_

**Haku took a while to realise it was Chihiro, for it had been nearly three years since he last saw her. Once he realised, he embraced her tightly, and "Chihiro" was all that he managed to form from his lips.**

"**I shouldn't have left without you" Chihiro said softly, as her head rested on Haku's warm chest. As she laid in his arms, Haku felt his feeling for Chihiro return to him once more.**

_Bruised and battered by your words_

_Dazed and shattered how it hurts_

_Haven't I always loved you_

"**Chihiro" still, was the only word that Haku had managed to say. But in his heart, he really wanted to tell Chihiro his love for her, and how much he missed her.**

_But when I need you_

_You're almost here_

_And I know that's _

_Not enough_

"**Haku, I…I l-love you." Chihiro said as she sat up to look into his emerald eyes.**

_But when I'm with you_

_I'm close to tears_

'_cause you're only almost here_

"**Chihiro….." Haku whispered as he placed her soft hands into his. "I…I..h-have t-to say….."**

"**-hush" Chihiro interrupted, and placed her finger onto his lips, then gave him a kiss. Warmth and love instantly spread through him. But, he had to say it.**

"**Chihiro, s-sorry but I can no longer be with you" he said forcefully, as a tear came trickling down his cheek.**

**Shock. Total shock was the only way to describe Chihiro's reaction to those words.**

_Bruised and battered by your words_

_Dazed and shattered how it hurts_

_Haven't I always loved you?_

"**I am…" Haku tried to break the news, but could not.**

"**Haku?" Chihiro added disbelievingly.**

"**Chihiro. You have to understand. I..I'm..d-dying."**

_But when I need you, you're almost here_

_(Well I never knew how far behind I left you)_

"**no…NO!!!" tears filled her eyes, and soon, she wrapped her arms around him, crying. It was a moment when all was lost for her. She did not want to believe it. **

_And when I hold you, you're almost here_

_(Well I'm sorry that I took our love for granted)_

"**Chihiro….I should have told you a long time ago."**

_(Now I'm with you, I'm close to tears_

'_cause you're only almost here)_

**"I.....watashi wa anata o aishite imasu****"**

_Only almost here….._

_- - - - - _

**Haku's spirit was released to 'paradise'. He died of a magical spell that was cast on him a long time ago, by Yo-Baba. As for Chihiro, she was left very much, heartbroken. Though, she soon found out that with the magical hair band Zeniba had given her, she could return to her world. The human world. Chihiro returned to Hama, where she started a new life. For many years to come, she still remembered Haku. Her friend and her first ever true love.**

**- - - - - **

**AtlantisLove: please R&R! OH, btw, 'watashi wa anata o aishite imasu' means, 'I love you'**

**--- Is their thoughts. Usually its , but somehow, it does not show up. .**


End file.
